


DULCE DESPERTAR - OMEGAVERSE [Yuri on Ice!!!]

by Nowakigirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, BL, Daddy Kink, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, References to Knotting, Yaoi, boylove, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowakigirl/pseuds/Nowakigirl
Summary: En un mundo omegaverse una pareja destinada desde antes de nacer deberá hacer todo lo posible por su amor.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. ♕ Capítulo 1. - LA PRESENTACIÓN DE VIKTOR S. NIKIFOROV ♕

Un llanto potente y estruendoso irrumpió en la sala habitación; era lo que todos los presentes habían ansiado escuchar después de diecisiete horas de labor de parto. Los doctores y las enfermeras allí presentes atendieron al recién nacido en cuanto salió del vientre materno. Todos estaban realmente encantados con este nacimiento, pues no se trataba de un bebé cualquiera, sino del primogénito de Sergei y Lyudmila Nikiforov, matrimonio con lejano parentesco con la nobleza rusa.  
Cuando el hermoso bebé estuvo completamente limpio de placenta y líquido amniótico fue entregado en brazos de la madre, quien lo recibió ansiosa por estrechar ese pequeño ser, producto del amor de ella y su esposo.  
El recién nacido, aún antes de ver la luz del mundo, ya tenía elegido el nombre Viktor Sergeévich Nikiforov.  
Ambos padres llenaron a su hijo de tiernos besos en su rostro y manitas. A continuación, Lyudmila acercó aún más a su retoño, fue entonces cuando aspiró profundamente su cuello para percibir mejor su aroma; terminando esto, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que Sergei hiciera lo mismo para comprobar lo que ambos tanto anhelaban...  
— ¡Efectivamente! Es un alfa —exclamaron sin poder contener su alegría. — ¡Es justo como debe ser! —exclamaron al unísono.  
— ¡Es perfecto! Debemos llamar rápido a los Katsuki, ellos deben saberlo cuanto antes Sergei —se precipitó a informar la encantada madre primeriza.  
—Lyuda, no sabes cuánto ansío eso, pero debemos esperar a la presentación de Viktor para darles la buena noticia a todos.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕  
Una semana después se llevó a cabo una fastuosa fiesta de "Presentación" para dar a conocer al adorable unigénito. Al evento acudieron varias familias de renombre, como los Leroy, los Nekola y los Giacometti, entre otras. También llegaron los Katsuki. Si bien, ellos no contaban como una familia de renombre, eran muy buenos amigos de los Nikiforov, (la familia rusa conoció a los Katsuki al ir de vacaciones a unas aguas termales de los que la familia japonesa es propietaria) ellos llegaron con su hija Mari, quien tenía apenas tres años de edad.  
Todos los presentes aplaudieron cuando los Nikiforov anunciaron que su hijo, era un Alfa, esto era casi un hecho. Inmediatamente los Giacometti vieron una gran oportunidad, pues además de apreciar a los Nikiforov, querían emparentar de alguna manera con ellos. Cristina y Markus voltearon a mirarse y supieron en seguida cuál sería su plan, el cual consistía en traer al mundo a un cachorro omega para emparejarlo con Viktor.  
— ¡Mientras más pronto mejor! —murmuró Cristina tratando de ser discreta.  
— ¡Tienes razón! De esta manera aseguraremos que se conozcan desde pequeños y así habrá más probabilidad de que se enamoren. —respondió Markus casi en susurro para evitar que otros escucharan.  
Las demás familias también pensaron en ello y en sus mentes trazaron planes para procrear omegas y así ver su oportunidad para entrar en la familia Nikiforov, la cual era la más reconocida, no sólo de Rusia, sino de toda Europa y Asia.  
Por su parte los Katsuki, sin malicia, se alegraron honestamente por ver tan felices a sus viejos amigos y pasaron a ver la lujosa cuna donde el pequeño Vitya dormitaba inocente y ajeno a los maquiavélicos planes de los adultos, pero que de alguna manera tocaban el destino del recién nacido alfa.  
Varias horas después la fiesta dio conclusión y todos excepto los Katsuki partieron. La familia japonesa se quedó a charlar con los Nikiforov, sobre cómo era la vida en sus países; sobre sus costumbres y procederes, también sobre las aguas termales de Hasetsu, los lagos congelados de Rusia, etc.  
Un rato más tarde Sergei tocó el tema del emparejamiento.  
—Sería muy bueno que nuestros hijos pudieran enlazarse, ¿No lo crees Toshiya-san? —cuestionó animado con una enorme sonrisa en su boca que asemejaba a un corazón.  
—Oh, pues... Yo... la verdad no lo había pensado Sergei-sama - respondió de manera tímida y frotando ambos pulgares mientras agachó la mirada. Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió —Pero hay un problema, nosotros no somos de la nobleza, ni siquiera pertenecemos a la burguesía, así que no podríamos... —continuó hasta que fue interrumpido por la hermosa Lyudmila.  
—Pero eso no importa... No es como si buscáramos un enlace por conveniencia y sabemos que ustedes tampoco, es sólo que los conocemos de hace varios años. Ustedes son las personas más amables y honestas que conocemos, así que sabemos que su pequeña omega sería igual que ustedes, heredaría sus modales y sus buenas costumbres, por ello la queremos para nuestro Vitya. Podría llegar a ser un buen enlace.  
Hiroko-san, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio por fin habló.  
—Lo lamentamos mucho Lyudmila-san y Sergei-san... Nuestra Mari no es omega sino una alfa, o al menos eso parece... Ya ven que eso no se sabe sino hasta la pubertad, pero aun así es casi seguro que lo es. —respondió con su característica modestia.  
Lyudmila se llevó el dedo a la parte central de los labios en señal de reflexión. — ¡Ah, lo tengo! Ya que Mari es alfa, es altamente probable que el siguiente de sus cachorros sea un omega, de esa manera... —  
Hiroko con mucha confianza tomó cariñosa las manos de su amiga y le respondió —Lyuda-chan, Toshiya y yo no pensamos en tener más hijos... al menos no por ahora. Lo sentimos.  
Lyuda pareció entonces comprender a su amiga — ¡Oh! No tienen por qué disculparse, es genial lo honestos que son, realmente hay pocas personas en el mundo que tengan su sencillez y honestidad.  
Después de esto, siguieron charlando de otros temas, hasta que finalmente agotaron el tiempo. Los Katsuki debían retirarse a su país. Se despidieron y prometieron que ambas familias se visitarían, al menos una vez al año.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕  
AÑO Y MEDIO DESPÚES...  
El matrimonio Giacometti estuvo exhaustivamente intentando, -sin éxito- procrear por ocho meses. Casi estuvieron a punto de darse por vencidos; convencidos que entre más tiempo pasara el tiempo se les agotaban las oportunidades temieron que algún otro matrimonio ya hubiera tomado ventaja.  
Un poco más tarde por fin a los Nikiforov les llegó la noticia de que los Giacometti estaban esperando a su primer cachorro, y dado el aroma dulce que emanaba a piel de la madre se sospechaba que podría tratarse de un omega... Eso fue lo que los suizos aseguraron al matrimonio ruso.


	2. ♕ Capítulo 2. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (I)" ♕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noticia del posible bebé omega fue tomada con bastante agrado por parte de los Nikiforov, ya que consideraban también a los Giacometti como viejos amigos de la familia, así pues, recién se enteraron de este acontecimiento y consideraron que eran la mejor opción para el futuro matrimonio de su pequeño Vitya, quien en ese momento sólo contaba con año y medio de edad

La noticia del posible bebé omega fue tomada con bastante agrado por parte de los Nikiforov, ya que consideraban también a los Giacometti como viejos amigos de la familia, así pues, recién se enteraron de este acontecimiento y consideraron que eran la mejor opción para el futuro matrimonio de su pequeño Vitya, quien en ese momento sólo contaba con año y medio de edad.  
— ¿Es maravilloso, no crees Sergei? -preguntó Lyuda con bastante ilusión en su rostro. —Estoy segura que el bebé de los Giacometti será tan apuesto como ellos. —continuó para luego esperar la respuesta de su esposo.  
— Es verdad, aunque... Yo creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos. - respondió poniéndose de pie. —Es verdad que conocemos de varios años a Cristina y Markus, y somos amigos, pero debe ser Vitya quien elija... Al fin y al cabo tú y yo nos enlazamos por amor. -concluyó el alfa.  
Lyuda únicamente asintió con la cabeza. —Tienes razón mi dulce Sergi. — (sólo en raras ocasiones llamaba de esa manera tan cariñosa a su esposo).  
♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

La fiesta de presentación del primogénito de los Giacometti, quien recibió el nombre de Christophe, se dio cuando él año y medio de nacido; en su tradición nacional se debía presentar en sociedad justo el día de su tercer cumpleaños, pero Markus no quiso esperar tanto, pues él y su esposa estaban realmente impacientes por que el joven Viktor conociera su hijo, pues tenían la esperanza de que tuvieran un ligamen*, de esa manera no se separarían nunca y la alianza que tanto anhelaban los Giacometti se realizaría. Temían que llegara algún otro bebé omega a la vida del primogénito de los Nikiforov.  
Dicha ceremonia fue elegante a más no poder, y es que en verdad Markus quería impresionar a los Nikiforov, en especial a Sergei, pues tenía sus motivos sentimentales para con él (en el pasado tuvieron un enamoramiento adolescente, muy típico de alfas).  
La presentación fue casi privada, pues a los únicos a los que se les invitó además de los Nikiforov fueron los Leroy; Alain y Nathalie se presentaron primero llevando costosos presentes para el pequeño suizo. La joven omega estaba casi a término de su embarazo.  
Al poco tiempo llegaron los Nikiforov con Vitya, quien ya tenía tres años de edad y se miraba adorable, vestido en un trajecito de terciopelo color vino, llevaba un sombrerito que le hacía juego y a pesar de su cortísima edad lucía como todo un príncipe. Se acercó caminando tímidamente por la alfombra roja que atravesaba la sala principal, llevaba una cajita de seda color violeta en su mano.  
Markus y Cristina apenas vieron a sus queridos amigos, a los cuales habían estado esperando y los fueron a recibir, sin disimular un poco su alegría.  
— Lyuda, Sergei que bueno que han venido y... ¡Oh! El pequeño Viktor también llegó. —Exclamó Markus tan fuerte que intimidó a Vitya quien se sobresaltó.  
Los Nikiforov saludaron también con mucha alegría desbordada a sus amigos. Lyuda se agachó hasta encontrarse al nivel de su hijo y le susurró -Vitya, ve a entregarle el presente a bebé Chris, anda. - y le dio un leve empujoncito.  
Viktor obedeció y caminó con la cajita fuertemente resguardada en sus pequeñas manos. El crío de un año y seis meses despertó en cuanto percibió el olor del recién llegado. Viktor y el bebé se miraron un par de segundos hasta que el peliplata sonrió y el ricitos de oro le correspondió alegre agitando sus tiernos brazos y emitiendo balbuceos (aún no hablaba de manera entendible para los demás).  
Ante esto, todos guardaron silencio expectante, guardando para sí su emoción y no arruinar el adorable momento.  
El único que se movió de su lugar fue Markus, quien en su emoción creyó estar presenciando un ligamen.  
— ¡Mami, mamí! ¡Esmeraldas en sus ojos! —exclamó el infante sorprendido y feliz. Abrió la cajita para dejar ver un bellísimo prendedor en forma de mariposa y engarzado con decenas de diminutas esmeraldas y unos diamantes tallados en óvalo.  
Markus tomó del hombro al pequeño Vitya y le susurró al oído, de manera que nadie más pudiera escucharle. —Viktor Sergeévich, te presento a tu futuro esposo, Christophe Giacometti. —después dio un paso hacia atrás y observó cómo Viktor sacaba el prendedor y se lo colocaba muy cuidadosamente a la ropa del rubio bebé, quien increíblemente se mantuvo quieto durante ese lapso.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

SOBRE EL PEQUEÑO VITYA...

Viktor Nikiforov fue desde siempre un niño inquieto, inteligente y sumamente talentoso, aunado a ello era habilidoso y aprendía muy rápido las cosas.  
Al ser de una cuna de clase alta fue instruido desde los dos años en clases diversas a fin de que cumpliera las exigencias que suelen venid acompañadas al ser de origen noble. A él no parecía molestarle que lo saturaran de lecciones, algunas de las cuales le parecían aburridas.  
Lyuda y Sergei comprendían que quizá era mucho para un niño quien aún no alcanzaba los cinco años, pero lo creían necesario, al fin y al cabo era un noble alfa y no podían permitirse bajos estándares en su educación y modales.  
Al ser precisamente un alfa, (quizá) Viktor poseía habilidades naturales propias de su condición; tenía los sentidos mucho más agudizados que un simple beta, en especial el sentido del olfato, el oído, y el gusto.  
El pequeño Vitya, como cualquier otro niño de esa edad adoraba correr, saltar y esconderse en lugares que a los adultos les resultaría difícil de creer. Fue provisto desde su tierna infancia de varios compañeros de juego de su edad o un par de años mayores que él.  
Cuando los Giacometti visitaban a los Nikiforov llevaban obviamente al pequeño Chris, año y medio más joven que Viktor. Al principio éste se negaba a jugar con el por qué la diferencia de edades era muy obvia, dada la etapa en la que estaban; esto no alarmó a los padres del rubio suizo, pues sabían que al crecer la diferencia sería mínima, en especial al llegar a la adolescencia cuando tuvieran su DS.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

=EXTRA=  
Cierto día, las clases particulares de Viktor concluyeron más tarde de lo normal, entonces fue a su habitación un poco irritado por el tiempo extra que tomó el profesor privado. Todo el día estuvo molesto con sus padres y se le miraba desganado. Como compensación Sergei le prometió ir al día siguiente a un lago congelado a patinar, a lo cual Vitya aceptó con un júbilo encantador. Ésta sería la primera vez que Viktor Nikiforov patinara

\-----------------------------------------  
DS = Despertar sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentaros y dudad son bien recibidos <3


	3. ♕ Capítulo 3. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (II)" ♕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras tanto el pequeño Vitya iba creciendo saludablemente, era travieso y bastante inquieto, pero no descuidaba los estudios de las clases particulares que recibía en la comodidad de la mansión.

Aun cuando los Katsuki y los Nikiforov habían prometido visitarse dos, o al menos, una vez al año, -y al principio cumplieron- en los últimos veinticuatro meses habían dejado de frecuentarse. Cada una de las familias tenía pues, sus deberes y era comprensible, -dada la enorme distancia que los separaba- que hubiesen perdido contacto.  
Mientras tanto el pequeño Vitya iba creciendo saludablemente, era travieso y bastante inquieto, pero no descuidaba los estudios de las clases particulares que recibía en la comodidad de la mansión. A medida que los meses pasaban se iba haciendo claro que Viktor había heredado el talento y la belleza de sus progenitores; realmente era su orgullo, y no sólo de su familia, sino de todo el estrato social a la que pertenecía el infante, pues se le consideraba un digno representante. Por todas estas características y la situación en la que se encontraba (ser el único heredero) causaba gran expectación su futuro, todos esperaban que se enlazara con un omega de perteneciente a la realeza, o al menos a la burguesía, y sobre todo, que fuera lo bastante fértil como para procrear una gran camada. Todo esto lo urdían los adultos, mientras tanto, el pequeño Viktor, ajeno a estos planes, se dedicaba únicamente a jugar y estudiar, sin imaginar el enorme peso que caía en sus hombros.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

Correr, jugar a las mordidillas, a las dominadas, dibujar y tocar el violín, constituían las grandes distracciones del pequeño de cabellos plateados, pero aquello que más le llenaba de satisfacción era patinar en uno de los pequeños lagos que se encontraban dentro de uno de los jardines de la mansión. El hecho de deslizarse velozmente sobre el hielo le proporcionaba una sensación de total libertad. Cada vez que ponía el peso de las cuchillas sobre el agua congelada y comenzaba a moverse su cuerpo pequeño se sentía aún más ligero y le hacía desear hacer eso por siempre.  
Recién comenzaba a patinar, (desde hacía unos ocho meses) así que aún no comenzaba con giros, además su cuerpo no estaba aún acondicionado para hacerlo.  
Cierto día, uno de los viejos amigos de la familia Nikiforov fue a visitarlos para para tratar temas relacionados con los negocios. Yakov Feltsman al observar a Vitya patinar de aquella manera tan libre no pudo evitar pensar en que aquel pequeño tenía un gran potencial. Habiendo sido un famoso patinador en el pasado, y ahora retirado, tuvo la visión de regresar al mundo del patinaje, no como figura, sino como entrenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo  
> Cualquier duda que tengan pueden ponerla en los comentarios :3


	4. ♕ Capítulo 4. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (III)" ♕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se encontraba en el jardín, recogiendo flores, aprovechando de que podía ver los capullos florecer antes de que comenzara el invierno y nevara cubriendo toda evidencia del bello jardín que adornaba la mansión. De un momento a otro vio un chico de rizos dorados que se acercaba a él, se trataba de su compañero de juegos y amigo Chris

A tan sólo un par de meses de que Vitya cumpliera los seis años de edad, recibió una visita por parte de su amigo Chris y sus padres (estas visitas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes de manera intencional, por obvias razones).

Viktor se encontraba en el jardín, recogiendo flores, aprovechando de que podía ver los capullos florecer antes de que comenzara el invierno y nevara cubriendo toda evidencia del bello jardín que adornaba la mansión. De un momento a otro vio un chico de rizos dorados que se acercaba a él, se trataba de su compañero de juegos y amigo Chris; también se llamaban entre sí primos, aunque no tuvieran parentesco sanguíneo, o político alguno.

Apenas se acercó el suizo unos metros y Vitya fue emocionado a su encuentro, saltándole encima y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Al ver esta escena encantadora los Giacometti sonrieron con bastante complacencia.

Ya a la hora de la cena y sentadas ambas familias alrededor del ostentoso comedor, aprovecharon los visitantes para dar la noticia que traían consigo, la cual era en sí el motivo de su repentina llegada.

— Sabemos que dentro de poco Viktor cumplirá los seis años, y que está en sus planes que deje de tomar clases particulares para entrar en algún colegio de renombre, así pues hemos venido a proponerles que su hijo estudie en el mismo colegio que el nuestro, en Francia. —exclamó tranquilamente el padre de Chris.

Los Nikiforov no evitaron hacer gestos de sorpresa, pues no habían considerado estar alejados de su amado y pequeño crío, sin embargo sabían a qué colegio se referían los Giacometti y supieron en seguida que era una buena opción.

— No sabemos que decir... —se precipitó a responder Lyudmila con un poco de recelo y sabiendo que hablaba por ambos. —Esto es un poco repentino. No lo habíamos considerado antes, pero ténganlo por seguro que lo pensaremos muy bien y les informaremos lo más pronto posible nuestra resolución —concluyó en un tono muy formal.

—Cuidaremos muy bien de Vitya, además será muy bueno que conviva con nuestro dulce Chris, de esa manera ninguno se sentirá solo —añadió Cristina sin perder tiempo.

—Es verdad, sería muy bueno que ambos asistieran al mismo colegio y se acompañaran. Se nota que ambos se adoran, incluso se llaman primos sin serlo. - comentó Markus en un tono alegre y convincente.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Esos dos se llevan muy bien, he visto que Vitya juega con los demás chicos, pero siempre prefiere a Chris por sobre todos. Si en el futuro llegaran a enamorarse, considero que harían una muy acertada pareja. —respondió Sergei a las palabras de Markus.

Al padre de Chris se le iluminó la expresión y arguyó. - ¡Es verdad! Esos dos siempre andan juntos y parecen inseparables... No me sorprendería que hayan tenido ya su ligamen y nosotros no los hayamos notado.

Lyuda pareció un poco dudosa ante esta teoría — ¿Tú crees? Bueno, eso sólo se sabrá con el tiempo. Es muy pronto para saberlo.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

La visita de los Giacometti duraría un par de días.

A la hora de dormir Vitya solicitó dormir en el cuarto de visitas al lado de su compañero de juegos, permiso el cual fue prontamente dado.

La cama que compartían ambos niños no era muy grande, pero era espacio suficiente para un niño de cuatro y medio y para otro de casi seis.

Viktor estaba muy eufórico porque había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había tenido a Chris en la mansión y sabía que el día siguiente lo pasarían jugando de principio a fin.

— ¿Hey Chris, estás dormido? —preguntó Vitya mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla al suizo.

—Lo estaba, pero ahora ya no —respondió sonriente el otro.

—¿Sabes patinar en el hielo? —cuestionó Vitya muy emocionado.

A lo que Chris respondió únicamente. —No.

—Bueno, bueno, descansa, que mañana te enseñaré como patino yo... Lo hago muy bien, y sé que te va a gustar.

El pequeño Giacometti estaba tan cansado que no pareció muy entusiasmado con la idea. —Bien, mañana vemos apenas —alcanzó a responder y se quedó instantáneamente dormido.

Viktor besó su frente y le dio las buenas noches.


	5. ♕ Capítulo 5. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (IV)" ♕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rubio, al ver esa expresión en su amigo le besó la mejilla y le dijo suavemente. —Otro día patinarás. —lo tomó entonces de la mano y lo jaló un poco.

A la mañana siguiente salieron muy temprano, acompañados de sus padres, hacia la laguna. Este día fue un poco menos frío que los anteriores, así que el lago amaneció descongelado. Todos se llevaron una gran decepción, pues deseaban tanto ver al peliplata deslizarse por el hielo, en especial el mismo Viktorcito, quien al ver el agua en estado líquido no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de tristeza y decepción.

El rubio, al ver esa expresión en su amigo le besó la mejilla y le dijo suavemente. —Otro día patinarás. —lo tomó entonces de la mano y lo jaló un poco. —Ven, juguemos a las dominadas, ¿sí? —propuso para animarlo. Viktor aceptó en seguida mientas limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

El resto del día Viktor y Chris lo pasaron, en compañía de otros niños y niñas, de su edad y clase, jugando varios juegos típicos de sus tiempos, a las dominadas, y a las mordidillas. El suizo siempre se dejaba atrapar por el peliplata para que éste pudiera abalanzarse sobre él y reclamarlo como suyo (en el juego de mordidillas).  
Así, al final del día terminaron tan cansados que se fueron directo a la cama a dormir sin cenar.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

Unos meses después de concluida la visita de los Giacometti a la mansión Nikiforov, las cosas entre ambos padres se pusieron serias; no lograban acordar si enviar o no a Viktor a estudiar a Francia o no, incluso llegaron a discutir por ello. Para calmar las cosas y relajarse un poco de todas las actividades sociales y de trabajo, decidieron tomar unas vacaciones en el extranjero y celebrar fuera el cumpleaños número seis de su adorado primogénito.

— ¡Perfecto! Unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien, pero... ¿A dónde ir? —preguntó Sergei a su omega, sin recibir respuesta. Ambos estaban indecisos ahora con eso.

— Me gusta el agua congelada para patinar, pero quiero agua caliente para bañarme —comentó el infante mientras veía, a través de la ventana y con la mirada algo perdida, la nieve caer. Afuera nevaba.

En ese momento, y como una señal, los padres pensaron sincronizadamente en las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? —resolvió Lyuda. —Es una perfecta ocasión para que Viktor conozca ese lugar. No celebramos la navidad, pero sí celebraremos en Hasetsu el cumpleaños de nuestro amado orgullo.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

Ya en el avión de camino a tierras niponas los tres Nikiforov viajaban emocionados. Vitya lo estaba aún más y podría decirse que estaba incómodamente ansioso. Se mostraba inquieto y varias veces, en el trayecto se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Mami, mami, ¿puede ir el avión más rápido? —preguntó mientras jaloneaba el abrigo de su madre.

—Ya, ya amor. Hasetsu no se va a mover de lugar. Intenta dormir un rato y te despertaré cuando lleguemos. 

Viktor ya no insistió más, pero por su lenguaje corporal y sus gestos, se notaba su impaciencia.

—Viktor, duerme —se escuchó a Sergei exclamar de una manera seria, mas no severa y sobre todo, muy profunda; estaba usando "la voz" para tranquilizar a su hijo y hacer que éste durmiera.

Nadie, ni siquiera el propio Vitya sabían cuál era el motivo de su urgencia por llegar a Japón, y más específicamente a Hasetsu, pero en unas horas estaría por averiguarlo... Quizá.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

"La voz" de Sergei hizo dormir a su hijo tan profundamente, que no fue sino hasta que estuvieron en las puertas de Hasetsu, que despertó. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró en los brazos de su padre; éste al ver que su hijo ya estaba consiente lo bajó y le dijo — Bien, esta es "Yutopia" —susurró a su hijo.

—Yu... —alcanzó a pronunciar sin terminar el nombre.

Avanzaron hacia la entrada y al dar unos cuantos pasos, se encontraron con Hiroko quien caminaba hacía la salida sosteniendo una caja con botellas vacías de sake. Ella al ver a sus viejos amigos se emocionó; de igual manera los Nikiforov se alegraron y avanzaron más prontamente para ir a saludarla.

Justo cuando se comenzaban a dar los saludos se les unió Toshio (o Toshiya). Se notaba a leguas la felicidad de verse después de una par de años de no frecuentarse. Los Katsuki invitaron a pasar a los recién llegados.

Viktor, ajeno a este momento no sentía absolutamente nada al ver a los amigos de sus padres, observaba distante y con la boca entreabierta aquella escena. Luego, sin más se echó a caminar adentrándose en la casa; sus pequeños pasos fueron tomando velocidad, hasta que comenzó a correr con desesperación. Percibía una especie de llamado silencioso que le atraía. Sin saber cómo, pronto estuvo delante de una puerta corrediza, del otro lado sabía que estaba aquel ser que insistentemente lo llamaba.  
Tuvo un poco de miedo y aprensión, por eso tardó unos segundos en decidirse a abrir la puerta. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se encontró con una cuna de bambú forrada con telas en colores pastel (predominaba el azul).

Se acercó lentamente hasta que por fin vio a un pequeño y hermoso bebé regordete dormitar en aquel lugar. Su piel era blanquísima y tersa, las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas le daban un aspecto de muñequita de porcelana; sus negros cabellos (los cuales no eran muchos, dado que era recién nacido) contrastaban con su pálido rostro.

Todo esto ofrecía una visión de ensueño para el pequeño Nikiforov, quien por un momento creyó que aquello no podía ser real, o que se trataba de un ángel.  
Se mantuvo quieto, observándolo en silencio para no interrumpir, tan seráfico ser. De pronto, la diminuta nariz del bebé comenzó a moverse y olfatear al recién llegado. Al parecer le gustó el aroma que percibió en él, por lo que giró su cabecita en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el niño de cabellos de plata.  
Viktor sonrió enormemente con una emoción que no sintió antes.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ahora sé que tú eres mi regalo. — le dijo al diminuto japonés, y le besó amorosamente la frente.

Después de decir esto el bebé, a pesar de su escaso mes de nacido hizo una expresión como de haber entendido las palabras de su visitante. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Vitya no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, pues en ese lapso todo en su campo de visión abarcaba únicamente el cuerpo entero del bebé y nada más, como si de pronto el mundo a su alrededor conformara solamente ese pequeñísimo ser.


	6. Capítulo 6. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (V)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin!  
> Victor y Yuuri se encuentran

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Vitya no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron sosteniendo la vista fijamente el uno al otro, pues en ese lapso todo en su campo de visión abarcaba únicamente el cuerpo entero del bebé y nada más, como si de pronto el mundo a su alrededor conformara solamente ese pequeñísimo ser.

Una necesidad apremiante de estrechar su mano con la aún más pequeña mano del otro surgió de pronto. El recién nacido continuaba sin parpadear observando atento al recién llegado.

— ¿Eres tú quien me ha llamado? —cuestionó mentalmente el infante peliplata, pues sabía que en este caso las palabras estaban de más. — ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Eres tú!... Te escuché fuerte y claro —respondió a su anterior cuestionamiento.

Un flujo recíproco parecía desembocar en un vaivén de miradas y gestos mansos, flujo que fue dolorosamente quebrado con una voz aguda y amenazante.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —escuchó Viktor a una pequeñísima distancia; Mari se encontraba un par de pasos atrás del visitante. Pronto acortó la separación entre ellos y lo sobrepasó colocándose entre la cuna y él.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Era notablemente un poco más alta y robusta que Viktorcito. — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar? ¿Cómo es que entraste si la puerta estaba asegurada? — la lluvia de preguntas cayó intempestivamente sobre el pobre chico, quien en ese momento regresó de su ensoñación pasajera.

Su expresión anteriormente pletórica se tornó en un gesto de confusión.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó en seguida, frotándose ambos ojos, como si acabase de despertar.

— ¿Y cómo rayos voy a saberlo? Es lo mismo que te acabo de preguntar. —respondió levemente irritada aun con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —arqueó la ceja al cuestionarlo.

—No —respondió girando para ambos lados la cabeza, en señal de negativa y mostrando una expresión tan despistada que la mayor sintió pena y curiosidad.  
La expresión facial de Mari se suavizó dejando lucir su natural encanto. —Está bien, te creo. —tomó al otro por el hombro para guiarlo hacia afuera. —Y ahora vamos, Ven... sal de aquí. —Ordenó con algo de severidad y firmeza; el menor obedeció sin chistar.

El platinado giró y dio un par de pasos hacia la salida, pero en seguida dio una curva y tornó de nuevo a la cuna.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó al estar de nuevo pegado a la cuna; sus manos apoyadas sobre la barra de madera pintada en color blanco.

Ya sin ningún indicio de molestia en sus palabras Mari respondió —Él es Yuuri, y es mi hermanito. Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?

—¡Es hermoso! -respondió acertadamente el pequeño ruso.  
Viktor no recordaba haber usado antes la palabra hermoso para describir algo, (sólo la conocía porque era uno de los calificativos que más usaban las personas al verlo) era pues, su primera vez.

Era extraño y más aún para Mari la manera en como estaba Viktor observando a su hermano. Estaba segura que unos instantes antes había notado una chispa entre ambos críos y ahora, a pesar de que el ruso admiraba al pequeño japonés ya no había aquello que sorprendió a la hermana mayor.

[Espero no haber hecho algo malo] pensó angustiadamente la jovencita.

En ese momento entraron los padres de ambos. 

— ¡Vitya! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —cuestionó muy preocupada Lyuda pero sin el menor gesto de represión, en lugar de ello, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó llenándolo de besos. —Nos diste un gran susto! Te buscamos por media hora y no podíamos encontrarte.

—Perdón mami, me quedé dormidito y acabo de despertar -se disculpó él y recargó su rostro en el hombro de su amorosa madre. No podía asegurar o desmentir esta afirmación, pero decidió creérselo y decirlo para no angustiar más a su agitada progenitora. Al fin y al cabo, al ser su cachorro compartía también ciertas sensaciones, como la preocupación, miedo o alegría.

[Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido y el de mi madre también] pensó el infante.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

Después de haber comido un delicioso plato de sopa de miso Viktor comió un par de okonomiyakis, seguido de once bonitas de takoyaqui. Desde siempre este chiquillo fue muy glotón, pero a ninguno de sus padres parecía preocuparle, pues había sido bendecido con la herencia genética de los Nikiforov.

Inmediatamente después de comer sintió un profundo sueño (muy común en las personas que comen de más) y se dejó vencer ante él. Mientras tanto sus padres se relajaron en la calidez de las aguas termales, al fin y al cabo a eso habían llegado a Hasetsu.

Por su parte, Viktor dormitaba plácidamente con su barriguita llena.

Hiroko y Toshiya aseaban el lugar en el que los Nikiforov se hospedarían. Lo hacían con bastante alegría pues se sintieron muy afortunados por la grata visita de sus viejos amigos.

A su vez, bebé Yuuri acababa de despertar de su tierna siesta. Todos estaban felices, plácidos y tranquilos... Todos, excepto Mari.


	7. Capítulo 7. "DULCE AROMA, DULCE NIÑEZ (VI)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En aras de proteger a su hermanito parece que Mari Katsuki hizo algo que no debía...

Mari se encontraba sentada alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde la llegada de Viktor y ella aún no superaba su malestar; no sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, únicamente percibía una especie de culpa surgida de quien sabe dónde.

[Se siente como cuando... Como cuando hago algo malo] se dijo sí misma, pero después intentó justificase. [No, yo sólo defendí a mi hermanito].

Esta firme aseveración no la convenció del todo, por lo que decidió ir de nuevo al cuarto donde se encontraba la cuna de su amado hermano menor.

Desde que Yuuri nació, Mari inmediatamente se sintió apegada a él irrevocablemente. Aunque faltaban unos días para que cumpliera su primer mes Mari lo adoraba de tal manera como si lo conociera de siempre. A ella le encantaba arrullarlo, hablar con él, cantarle y velar su sueño. Lo celaba bastante, incluso a veces sentía celos de sus propios padres cuando éstos lo mimaban.

Llegó hasta la pequeña habitación y ahí observó al pequeño japonés que parecía estar disfrutando del más placentero sueño. Tenía una expresión tan dulce y adorable que mataría de diabetes a cualquier que lo mirarse. De pronto, en su regordeta carita se dibujó una leve sonrisita; ante esto Mari no pudo sino ladear la cabeza y admirarse aún más de lo normal.

[No conocía esta sonrisa tuya... ¿Es por él?] preguntó sin hablar siquiera.

Llevó su mano hacia la frente de Yuuri y le preguntó con voz casi imperceptible. —No estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad Yuu...? —no terminó de pronunciar su nombre.

Yuuri rompió en llanto; un llanto tan estridente que sus padres vinieron en seguida alarmados por la intensidad.

— ¡Yuu-chan! -acudió Hiroko a su llamado y lo sostuvo cálidamente acunándolo en brazos. —Mi bebé... ¡Ah! Debes tener hambre.... —se llevó a otra habitación a su hijo, mientras Mari se quedó pensativa un segundo y luego los siguió.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación Viktor despertó con hambre, pero más aún, lo hizo porque en el fondo sintió que debía despertar ya.  
Al abrir sus ojos con lo primero que se encontró fue con Hiroko sentada en el piso, cruzada de piernas, sosteniendo y arrullando a bebé Yuuri.  
Viktor no lo notó en seguida, pero extendió sus brazos hacia él azabache.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quieres cargarlo tú? —preguntó Hiroko con una sonrisa pacifica, mientras Mari observaba en silencio y sumamente expectante.

Viktor asintió exageradamente y se acercó más a ellos, haciendo un espacio entre sus brazos a modo de que la madre del bebé lo acomodara como era debido.  
Hiroko con lentitud acercó el bebé y comenzó a acomodarlo. Fueron escasos segundos, pero para Vitya la espera de tener a esa criaturita en sus brazos fue eterna y tortuosa.  
Al fin lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Yuuri, quien todo ese tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados los abrió inmediatamente al percibir el olor ajeno.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse Viktor lo sostuvo más firmemente sintiéndose tan contento que comenzó a temblar de emoción. Sintió una dicha tal que no pudo contenerse. Era una sensación tan repentina e intensa, que hizo que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus cálidas mejillas.

Ante este acontecimiento Mari se quedó como petrificada. Sabía perfectamente que no debía interponerse entre esos dos y siendo que percibió que su hermanito no corría peligro alguno decidió no intervenir

Siendo la única testigo de esto, se sintió honrada y se limitó a sonreír. Hiroko se perdió de este momento, pues en cuanto puso al bebé en brazos del pequeño ruso llegó algo de clientela a Yutopia y debía atender de inmediato.

En ese momento regresaron de haberse relajado en el onsen, los padres de Viktor.

— ¡Brrr!... ¡Que frío! —expresó Sergei al acercarse con una toalla y sentir el cambio de temperatura. —Aún, siendo ruso me cuesta adaptarme al frío.

— ¡Oh! Vitya te ves adorable sosteniendo a Yuuri. —alegó Lyudmila. — Déjame sostenerlo, quiero hacerlo también.

Ante la petición de su madre Viktor negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿En verdad? —la madre de Viktor quedó perpleja. Nunca antes su hijo le había negado algo.

— ¡Es mío! —anunció el peliplata muy orgulloso y algo desafiante.

Para lograr hacer que Viktor soltara a bebé Yuuri fue todo un drama épico. Entre llanto, ruego y suplicas Vitya no cedía.  
Viktor incluso comenzó a llorar para evitar que lo alejaran de aquel pequeño que le causaba tanta tranquilidad. Bebé Yuuri también se unió al llanto y luego Mari, pues su corazoncito no soportaba ver llorar a su hermano.

Aquello fue un momento bastante incómodo, incluso los Katsuki y los Nikiforov estaban por unirse a la cadena de llanto, pero afortunadamente intervino el alfa ruso.  
Para calmar las cosas fue necesario que papá Nikiforov usara La voz para adormecer a su hijo y que este pudiera soltar al otro bebé.

Cuando Viktor dejó de llorar, dejó de llorar bebé Yuuri, y a su vez también lo hizo Mari.

♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕♕

A la mañana siguiente Viktor despertó sin recordar absolutamente nada del "Show de lágrimas" y por supuesto, nadie hizo mención de ello.  
Lo primero que le apeteció a Viktor apenas despertó, fue ir a sumergirse en las aguas termales, pues desde que llegó no había podido hacerlo.  
Era una mañana fría (la noche anterior nevó bastante, así que había nieve fuera, pero dentro del onsen el vapor y la promesa de un baño caliente atrajeron a Viktor quien tomó impulso para correr y arrojarse dentro del estanque.

Lyuda y Sergei observaban a través del cristal —un poco empañado— cómo su primogénito se divertía saltando una y otra vez dentro del agua y chapoteando como si se tratara de un patito que recién conoce el agua.

— ¿Qué te parece pasar una semana más aquí? —preguntó Sergei a su omega mientras la abrazaban con cariño. —A Viktor le vendría bien relajarse todo lo posible antes de ir a estudiar a Francia —continuó.

—Sí, ¡Está decidido!... Estudiar junto al pequeño Chris es lo mejor para Vitya —añadió ella.

No sabían lo que estaban haciendo...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Soy Nowakigirl
> 
> Esta es una historia que escribí hace ya algunos años. La publiqué en wattpad inicialmente pero me cancelaron la cuenta sin motivo alguno. 
> 
> Gracias a todos lo que me han seguido y apoyan mis historias ¡Los adoro!


End file.
